FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a lubricator and more specifically a sealed bearing lubricator which is self-contained and capable of lubricating more than one size of sealed bearing without the sealed bearing being removed from a pulley or other rotatable component which it normally supports. The lubricator includes an externally threaded bolt that extends through the inner race of the sealed bearing with two conical nuts threaded thereon to rigidly secure the bolt in position and centralize it in relation to the inner race of the sealed bearing. A larger retaining nut is mounted on either outer end of the bolt to retain a reversible cylindrical member in sealed engagement with the outer race of the bearing or a portion of the pulley or other rotatable component with which the sealed bearing is associated. The cylindrical member includes a hollow pressure chamber for receiving lubricant through a fitting extending externally of the cylindrical member to enable lubricant to be pumped into the chamber and pressurized to force it past the external seal on one end of the sealed bearing thereby lubricating the sealed bearing to prolong its useful life.